Melted Snow Birth Of A Blizzard
by Sorain
Summary: A boy from the leaf villages his his entire child hood distorted by an event that took place when he was 5. He now spends his life trying to find out about his past as well as juggle the relationship with his life long companion and friend.
1. Chapter 1&2

Melted Snow

Preface

Chapter 1: From the Basement on…

"_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah mwaaaaaaaaaa hahaha haaaaaaaaa" Twas the screech of the new born Childs first breathe in the new world. Still covered in the blood of his mother the child was already doomed to a cursed life, his white eyes barely visible behind the waterfall of tears._

"_Are you sure that this is going to work? I mean, it wont hurt will it?" a stern and stressed voice of a silver haired man standing in the corner with his arms folded tighter than a snakes grip. It was easy to see that he was very timid about everything that was happening. _

"_Of course, everything will be fine I assure you" said the dark haired pale skin man who stood over the baby. His face was blurred but his evil grin glowed through the dim lighting._

_The boys mother could not speak at all. She was most likely on the verge of passing out. The child had discontinued the crying and was now resting peacefully enjoying what might be the last time he would ever have the privilege to lay in his mothers arms. _

_"They are coming! The ANBU are in motion!" yelled a white haired girl bursting through the basement door. She was about 5'5 and very well built for a Shinobi." If they see you doing this we will be killed. Please stop this now!" She pleaded with them. Her father simply nodded his head towards the man, almost as soon as he had permission the man proceeded to draw the most demonic looking symbols on the body's back and neck. The room stood still, no one dared to move, the mother tried her best to snatch her child away but the medicine that she had taken reduced her strength to nothing._

_The entire time the boy did not make a sound. He hardly breathed, as if he was not alive at all."There, it is done" He said the man said stepping to the side of the father and speaking to him to the side," I was never here understood?" he said with a grin. The father nodded and with that the man was gone._

_Only moments later three nin in white vest appeared in the room wearing mask, "What is going on here? We have had reports of mysterious figures entering the village and coming here, let me remind you that harboring a rouge is a fell..." she was cut short by the girl who had busted in only moments ago warning of their arrival," he was an outside doctor!" she said in a very unconvincing tone._

_The ANBU seemed to not question her, rather they did not really care. In the same flash that they showed up they were gone. The girl crouched next to her mother and exchanged tears as the father stood with his back turned to them both, telling himself that this was for the best. It was the only way to give their child a real life, not to be cursed by his own clan._

_Hours went by. The girl and mother were now sitting in front of a small metal stove that held a fire inside for warmth. They contemplated baby names and future plans. Even the father now had lightened up and contributed to the conversation when he could._

_Don Don DON_

_A loud knock at the basement door made all of their hearts race like so many horses on a volcanic track. "umm. En.. Enter" the man said stepping in front of his wife and kids. In walked the Hokage as well as the ANBU that had came in before. "Hokage-Sama, what brings you here?" he asked in a demanding tone._

_"Now now settle down Ken... It has been brought to my attention that you have been harboring rouge nin in the village. Ken you have been a very well training and loyal Jonnin. So please do the honorable thing and tell the truth" he said._

_Ken, the father of the new born child, frowned and looked at the Hokage through his all white eyes. He did not speak.."..."_

_The Hokage sighed, "Ken I know that you resent the ways of your clan but you have to understand that crimes are crimes, if you are planning something I really need you to think clearly, do not let hatred cloud your judgment Ken! Please honor the village and tell me the truth"_

_Ken tore his head band off violently, "Dam this corrupt village. I will not show pride in a place where people are marked as servants from birth and yet we still try and act so dam holy." Ken took an advanced gentle fist stance. His legs were spread far and his posture was relaxed, "I would soon fight you to the death before I allow my child to be branded with that mark" he said to them. _

_The Hokage spoke with a scolding tone "Ken please think about what you are doing, I care for all of my people but I must do what I must do. Your clan has its customs and I believe in letting them follow their own customs so long as it does not endanger the life of my citizens"_

_Ken barked back "Ha! What life is it of a branch member" With that Ken decided that their was no way that his child would be forced to live this life, he only prayed that he was making the right choice._

_The Hokage turned to one of his ANBU and placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering something in his ear. The ANBU nodded and stepped forward._

_It was hardly a fight, nothing was broken, nothing fell from its shelf, nothing moved besides the falling body of Ken Hyuuga as it hit the ground frozen solid from the inside out. The other ANBU members snatched the child away and one of them shoved the girl down and held a kitana to her to make sure that she did not try anything._

_They went into another room and allowed the head of the clan to implant the branch family curse mark. unlike most Hyuugas this child was branded in its first day of life. For the first time the child, Sorain cried from pain..._

Chapter 2:Flee to the Shadow

_Years went by, five to be exact. The events of that night seemed to be forgotten. No one spoke of it, no one dared to do so as it was costumed in the Leaf Village. Ken was stripped of his rank as Respected Jonin. His own clan shunned him, and despite his efforts his son still ended up cursed. His life was sealed away, all the potential that could have been now gone to the branch of the family. He would serve till he died and then be forgotten in time. Every day that passed Ken grew more and more spiteful of his own clan and village. For only he knew of the power growing inside the boy. The deal that he had made that would cause this village to be turned upside down, he knew what no one else no, he knew what they would soon scream about. When the time was right he would unleash the power that was his son on the unsuspecting village and take his place as leader. _

_  
In the years that passed Sorain grew more lonely and solo mine. He was ostracized by his classmates for his lack of ability in class. Some how he could not find his element nor could he ever figure out any jutsu of his own. The children would play ninja all day long and Sorain contemplated his own ability alone. Of coarse none of the other children knew of their ability or elements but some how Sorain felt that he needed to be strongest, needed to be the first, so that he could prove that his family, and more importantly, his father was not a failure._

_He walked through the village, past the Konoha military police building and straight through the Uchiha district. In the distance he could see his father holding a man by the neck up to a wall. His instinct told him that it would be best not to be seen and so he crouched down behind a group of boxes and listened to them speak._

_"Fool! Do you know what you have done! My son will be killed!" he yelled while pulling back his right hand into a fist, "Give me one good reason why I should not kill you right now!" He demanded_

_The man grinned and then spoke "If you do, then I will not tell you have to unleash the power that you so desperately wanted to engrave in your son. It was my invention after all" He said._

_Ken frowned and then let him down. He could not bare to look the man in the eyes and simply looked to the ground, "How much time" he asked._

_"About, twenty minutes or so. You know these ANBU work fast" he said, with a smile as if things were going exactly how he wanted._

_"And you did not think that showing up here would not be noticed" He yelled, but then realized what was going on "You basterd, you came on purpose, you wanted them to know!"_

_"Now now now, Ken-Kun is that anyway to speak to someone who you are so in debt to"_

_Ken slammed his hand on the wall leaving an imprint of it, "Just tell me how to activate it, If I do not act now it will be to late!" He yelled_

_"All you have to do is..."_

_Sorain almost had tears in his eyes, he did not know what was going on. He thought that now might be the time to run, to run to mother, she would know what to do. As soon as he stood up to run away he was grabbed by the caller and hoisted into the air. It was a female member of the Konoha Police. She was an obvious Uchiha, Sorain figured as she had more than one Uchiha logo on her."What are you doing snooping around the Uchiha district boy. Shouldn't you be in your clans main area?" She said and dragged him over to his father, "Ken you know that we do not like mischief makers in our district pleas ke ya..." When Sorain looked up all he could see was his fathers extended arm pressed tightly against the Uchihas throat._

_Sorain was horrified, he was sure that this lady was about to die. She scoffed blood and then collapsed. Sorains eyes bulged wide as he as he realized he was still touching a dead person. He struggled and unlatched himself from her cold fingers and stood next to his father. "daddy why! Why did you do that!" he yelled and pleaded. His father did not speak a word._

_Sorain looked up and felt a wet drop on his face, at first he thought it was on coming rain, but then realized that it was from his fathres eye. The next thing he knew he felt a sharp pain in his rib sending him crashing into the boxes. Sorain shot up and looked around to find out form which direction the attack came. To his surprise he saw his father breathing hard and sobbing behind his hair._

_Ken struck his son again, and again till Sorains body was red with bruises and blood. Sorain was loosing his mind, he could not believe that his father was trying to kill him. All he could do was put up his hands in brace. Blow after blow was delivered to him. Sorain closed his eyes and wished that he was in another place. Pretty soon he could no longer hear his fathers grunting. He opened his left eye and could see his father. But instead of hearing his father grunting he herd foot steps.. Running widely through grass. He herd heavy breathing. Sorain closed his eyes again and tried to get a grip on reality. When he opened his eyes again he saw his sister with tears and cuts running, carrying him in her arms. He looked over her shoulder and saw fire, flames that he felt were all to familiar._

_He could faintly make out images of ninja franticly trying to put out the flames, the village got smaller and smaller as they moved out of view. Soon all he could see was trees and then nothing but a dense murky bog. His sister slowed down and then lifted him onto her back, now walking through the forest. _

_They seemed to walk for hours before she stopped again." Are you..are you here" she said. Sorain had the feeling that being quite would be the best thing for him. He had no idea what was going on but he knew that as long as his sister was their he would be fine. He forced himself down from her back and stood behind her legs to look up at the teenaged boy in all black robes standing in front of them. Behind him he could faintly make out the outline of a little girl that seemed to be about the same age as him._

_"Is this him Doku?" he asked, "this, this is Sorain?"_

_"Yes, please Shadow-Sama. I need you to take him, I need him to find a good home, I just need him to be safe for awhile I know I can count on you." Doku said._

_Shadow spoke while holding his head,"Doku, you know that I am in the works of building my own village, I dont really know what I'm going to do with him"_

_"Please Shadow, You are the only person outside of the village that we trust. Please you have too, Im sure I dont have to tell you what he is.."_

_Shadow sighed and then spoke with a aggravated tone, "Fine, tell you what. I will pull some strings with the Mizukage and see if I cant get him to take care of Sorain the Mist Village until I have my own set up. The Darkness village will be a safe haven for all ninja on the run, all will be welcome no questions asked." He said with a sparkle in his eye as if he was having some sort of vision into the future, either that or his ego running wild._

_"Im sure that you will." Doku bent down in front of Sorain," Sorain, I need you to go with Shadow-Sama for awhile ok. I promise I will come for you." She hugged the frozen Sorain and then pushed him toward Shadow._

_Shadow placed a hand on Sorains head, "Hey their fella. Im Shadow, Im from the Mist village. Guess what I am?" he said with a smile._

_Sorain saw through shadows futile attempt with making instant friends with him, but decided that he would humor him, "What?"_

_Shadow stood up strong and poked his chest out, the famous ego was coming out again, "I am what you from the leaf village would consider a Sannin" he said._

_Doku simply popped him on the head with a random rick and then pulled him off to the side to talk to him privately._

_Sorain stood and stared at the girl in front of him. She had whitish grey hair that flowed all the way down her back, Sorain wondered why it was that so many people he knew had silver hair. She was very pretty and shy, from the looks of her she was very tired.  
_

_Doku spoke to shadow, "Look, you have to promise me that no one will find out about you know what...about.. what that man did to him" she said_

_"Doku I give you my word, keep in touch ok." He said and held her by the hands tightly_

_"I have to go now Shadow-kun" she said with a smile and blush. Shadow leaned forward and kissed her softly and then turned back to Sorain and the little girl._

_"We are going" he said, for the first time Sorain realized that Doku was not coming with him. He turned around and tried to run back to his sister but she was already gone. He looked to the ground and walked off into the forest towards the water country..._


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto Bridge

_It was a long and very tiring walk to the Water country. Shadow had offered to carry Sorain but when he saw that the girl was walking along as if it were nothing he felt as though he would need to man up about it._

_Hours went by and they came across a small city. Shadow leaned down and spoke to Sorain," When we enter this town, make sure that you do not stray to far away….uhh… Also it might be best if you refrain from looking people in the eye. Around here they don't take all that kindly to those with blood lines. They see them as a threat" he advised. Sorain gulped down a bucket load of spit and continued to walk_

_They entered the city, Sorain was so lost in his own mind, this place was so much different then the Konoha that he was used to. No one seemed to be all that aware of anyone else's presence, they all seemed to just drift right by. Also the weather was odd, it was very foggy. Something that he had never before experienced in the Fire Country, that was when he remember that he was on his way out of the country._

_And then it hit him. Like a bullet or better yet like a train to the chest…. He was leaving not only the village, but then entire country. He would be a rouge. A rouge nin before he even had the chance to get out of the academy! He would not be allowed to return, and even if he did their was no way that he would survive if a Hunter Nin attacked him._

_Sorain just walked, he held back tears, he kept telling himself that they would not bother coming after such a small and insignificant ninja but something inside him just would not let it rest. So much so that he contemplated making a run for it, but after running the scene through his mind a few times over he concluded that their was no way possible that he would make it without being stopped by the Sannin._

_Sorain looked around, one of the things his father taught him was to always be aware for his surroundings, it was something that was just a general must for a member of the Hyuuga clan. Through his observation he determined that they were in Port City, he had herd of this place, that yellow head kid.. what's his name? The one that is always flirting with his cousin Hinata? Anyways that yellow haired guy has a bridge named after him here. He wondered if he would get to see it on the way to the Mist village._

"_Sorain-kun I need you and Mahia here to stay right here, do not move" Shadow said as they approached a small stand in front of a very large bridge. Sorain tensed and then rolled his eyes. Did he realize that is exactly the opposite of what he had told Sorain to do only a few moments ago? Sorain did not think to much of it. But more so he thought about how he had never once asked the girl her name. Without even speaking to each other they now were formal enough to know each others names. "um. Mahia-…chan?" he asked. He spoke in more of a questioning tone, he was not sure if it was ok for him to add the chan._

_Mahia looked up at him. She smiled at him and spoke as if they were friends already," Yes Rain-kun?" Sorain blushed. Yes, rain was not his name, but he had no intention of correcting her."Umm. What is your relation to Shadow-sama?" he asked her very straight forward. She looked to the sky," Shadow-sama is my hero. I ran away from my village a year ago, and Shadow found me. I am great full to him… Shadow-_sama" _she said, realizing that she had forgot to add the sama the last time she said his name," _

_He really is a great man. He is building his own hidden village ya know?! And I am the only person who knows where it is, village hidden in darkness. Homes for all run away ninja. He truly is great" she said while smiling the entire time. _

_Sorain opened his mouth to speak but Shadow had returned already," aright, let's go. After we cross this bridge we will be in the Water Country, once there we will take you to the Hidden Village of Mist. Your going to be living their in the care of the Mizukage understood?" he said. He must have for seen that Sorain would protest so he simply turned around and started walking. Shadow was tall, broad shoulders, and a very ominous look to him, and to his right the small cute silver haired yellow eyed girl. They were a strange pair to say the least._

_Sorain sucked back some more tears and walked forward behind them. The further they got across the bridge the thicker the mist got, it was soon to the point where he could hardly even see in front of him. The outline of Shadow and Mahia got more and more blurred. Sorain started to run so that he could keep the visual of them but it was no use, eventually they were long out of his sight._

"_Shadow-sama! Shadow!!" he yelled franticly trying to keep up but he could not see them at all anymore. Sorain's topped and looked all around him, he could not shake the feeling that he was being watched some how. He was so scared that he did not know what to do with himself."Sha..SHADOW-CHAMA!" he said timidly, his voice cracked with fear. He did not know what was going on, it seemed like the fear was being forced into him._

_Sorain's heart began to beat out of control, he felt like he was going to die. The fear had consumed his mind."No, NO!!no!. Please, I want to go home!! Mommy help me!" he yelled to the sky but it was all that he could do just to stay standing. From the fog his father came towards him with a smile and open arms," Come here son! I'm here to take you home" Sorain stared at him and took one small step forward. Then in a hasted rush he dashed into his fathers grasp._

_The man, who Sorain thought was his father smiled with an evil grin. Sorain looked up, expecting to see the loving face of his father. Instantly he was terrified, the face was not that of his fathers! He did not know who it was but some how their eyes truck fear into Sorain's heart._

_Sorain felt like he was about to pass out, things blurred. He struggled against the iron grasp of the man that was holding him. He felt pain, not only in his arms but in his ribs, he felt as though something sharp w as stabbing at him. Two tears dropped from his eyes, he did not know what was going on but he did know that he wanted nothing more than to go home, back to his mother, father, and sister. If only…_

_Sorain closed his eyes and awaited death when he noticed that he could no longer feel the mans grip, only the stinging pain in his rib. He opened his eyes, it was blurry at first, Sorain thought that he was looking to the sun for a split moment, but then he realized that it was the yellow eyes of Mahia."Shadow-sama he's awake!" she yelled. Shadow walked over to Sorain and picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder and then looking down at the unknown ninja that laid on the ground,"Genjutsu" he said _

_simply," most likely a random thug. Lets hurry" he said turning his back and walking down the bridge. Pretty soon he could see a large open body of water. Shadow lifted Mahia up to his shoulder and walked across the large open area of water as easily as he had walked on land," we will be their in a matter of moments, you should rest" he said. Sorain nodded and looked up, he could see a island far off in the distance. He squinted to see better but could not, he wanted to activate his Byakugan but remembered what Shadow said about blood lines. Sorain closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into a semi sleep. Already he knew that his life would never be the same…….._


End file.
